Bridge to Empathy
by brijane
Summary: Olivia Murphy's only intention while in Pittsburgh was to take care of her alcoholic father in his final days. She finds herself staying there even after he is buried in the ground with a father and son whose relationship is ruined due to his father's past mistakes. As a part time nurse and Physical Therapist in training Livy finds herself healing more than Tommy Conlon's wounds.
1. From Boston to Pittsburgh

I just recently saw _Warrior _and I was blown away by the characters, the story, and basically everything. It is such an underrated movie and I applaud all who worked on it. Anyways I decided to do the Tommy/OC thing sorry I couldn't help it. But his character is so unique and he deserves some loving. There is definitly more on the relationship between the family and Tommy's relationship with the marines. I really hope you enjoy it and please R&R let me know if you want me to continue this. The storyline takes place somewhat before, during, and after the movie. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Warrior in any way shape or form, Just Livy.**

* * *

It was the smell of freshly mowed grass that stood out in her mind. The irony of her pleasant thoughts and the situation she stood in now was astounding but Olivia was not that surprised. To most people burying their father would have them sobbing with tears, but not her. All she could think about was her childhood, or lack thereof one, the familiar scent of when she ran barefooted after her brother in the backyard as a kid. Where she face planted into the ground and lost her first tooth amongst the green valley beneath. Or falling asleep beneath the stars with the grass slightly itching at her skin. It was one of Olivia's favorite smells compared to the wretched stench of cigarettes and booze that seemed to ooze from her old home.

But now standing in Pittsburgh with the sun shining overhead she wished she could be anywhere but here. Livy didn't wear any black, just jeans and in spite of her father, a New England Patriots T-shirt underneath her brown leather jacket. There was no other way she would rather say goodbye, she could practically hear his raging fury from hell. Why she spent his last few months taking care of the man she despised most was beyond her, but Livy did. Livy left Boston after she got a call from one of her father's few friends. She had not been surprised how quickly the cancer spread. The amount of liquor and smoke that passed in his system throughout the years was sickening. It was only a matter of time before karma bit him in the ass and unfortunately, she was being taken down with him.

Livy had taken much consideration from her mother and step dad on reasons not to go to Pittsburgh. She didn't need to be reminded why because even while buying a ticket and boarding on a plane to Pennsylvania the harsh memories still sat in the back of her mind. But even if the cons outweighed the pros by a ton, it was still something she felt she had to do. It was a late closure for Livy something she and her father both needed. It wasn't until the Priests empty prayer and his coffin lowering into the ground did she realize she never got that closure. That the past few months here in Pittsburgh were almost as bad as her childhood with the man she supposedly hated. Livy wanted to regret coming back and putting her certified nursing degree to good use. But for some reason she didn't.

She met Paddy Conlon through her father as he lay sick in bed. From what her mother told Livy, Paddy was a good for nothing drunk, like her father. Anna, her mother, spoke with so much malice that she believed it. It wasn't until she got to Pittsburgh did she realize how people could change. Livy met a sad old man full of regret and free of alcohol.

She was shocked to say the least once Paddy had picked her up from the airport that day. He seemed genuinely concerned for his friends well being. Paddy seemed to be one of the few friends to actually stick around her father. He was the only one to come to his funeral besides Livy and the priest. He was the only one who wore all black. Paddy stood next to her while saying comforting words that weren't needed. Tears stained his eyes as he recalled a memory from their younger years.

Livy was indifferent as she listened intently to his words. No tears escaping, not even an inch of sadness inside her. She wasn't sure if she should feel anything or not but Livy wasn't one to fake tears. It was her turn to speak and she didn't have much to say. Livy rubbed her fingers through the dirt she picked off the ground. She was tempted to not say anything and just leave it at that. But she didn't.

"I truly wish things turned out differently for you." Livy stated firmly with no emotion in my voice. "I

wish you had the courage to try to change and I wish you had the decency to apologize, but you didn't."

With those finals words she tossed the dirt into the ground while they stood in silence and slowly they began to bury her past.

"Jack was a troubled man." Paddy's voice grumbled and she turned to look at the aging man.

"I know," she pursued her lips. "But you tried and you're almost a thousand days sober. That's more than my father has ever accomplished." Livy praised the older man.

"There's still a ways to go." Paddy shook his head but all Livy did was flash him a small smile.

"It will take time." She reassured him. "But in the end isn't healing the relationship with your sons worth it?" Livy asked but he didn't answer as he stood looking at the coffin below. She didn't have to guess what he was thinking though. Livy patted his shoulder gingerly before turning around and walking away from her past to face her future.

It had been weeks since her father's funeral and Livy was still living in the Burgh. She worked part time at a hospital while attending classes at the University. Part of her was staying for Paddy after all he had done for her father the least she could do was help him out. Livy cooked meals for him because of his lack of culinary skills and would have Sunday dinners to catch up. She seemed concerned for his well being and was beginning to see him like a father should be. Paddy didn't seem bothered by her coddling and was glad for the company. Things were relatively normal until someone sat idly on his door step.

Livy had been busy with school and work that day, she had little time for anyone especially Paddy. But she wasn't too concerned for the old grandpa. After all the days until one thousand were getting numbered. It was Saturday evening and Livy was finishing up her shift as the hospital. She kept glancing at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster.

"Honey, those blue eyes may do work on a man but they cannot make that clock strike seven." A voice jeered and Livy looked up to see one of her co-workers standing behind her. Stacy was one of Olivia's first friends when she arrived at Pittsburgh. Her dark skin contrasted with her hazel eyes that gave a calming look. Livy grinned at her friend as she dropped a clipboard into one of the patient's doors.

"It gives me something to look forward to." Livy shrugged and she pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "What's that?" Stacey asked. "My day off." Livy laughed causing Stacy to chuckle with her. The eccentric woman locked arms with Livy as she pulled her along the busy halls of the hospital.

"You better be coming out tonight girly. You bailed last time so you have to make up for it" Stacy bumped her hip with Livy's for emphasis on her demand and she just sighed at her friend.

"I suppose I'll make an exception or you." Livy resigned while Stacy gave her friend a pointed look. "Rude," was her only reply causing Livy to smirk. "You're lucky I have a sense of humor or I would whoop your ass."

"Relax Bon Qui Qui, no need to get violent." Livy suggested sarcastically.

They both laughed at each other's expense and had reached the front desk to check out for the night. All around Doctors and Nurses were busy with work. Some speaking to patient's families while others were working on their refills of coffee to stay up for the night. Stacy and Livy went their separate ways once they to the parking lot, agreeing on meeting up later that night. She hopped into her dad's old Chevy truck while giving Stacy a reluctant wave.

Livy revved the old engine to life and smiled in relief that the ancient machine was still working. It had been giving her trouble all week but she realized sooner or later it would break down completely. Once she got home she quickly changed out of her scrubs and hopped into the shower.

Livy took a nice long one and reluctantly got out to go get changed. She stood in front of the mirror as she dried her dark wavy hair. When she heard the phone ring in her bedroom. Setting down the hair dryer Livy dashed onto her bed to grab the phone only to realize it was her mother.

"Yes mom." Livy groaned knowing that her mother was only calling to nag at her. "Hello sweetie how is everything?" She asked a little too sweetly.

"Everything's the same when you called me yesterday mom." Livy replied using the same tone her mother used.

"Now don't get smart with me, I'm just worried about you." Her voice softened causing Livy to feel the guilt sinking into the pit of her stomach.

"You've never been this far away it's almost as bad as when your brother was-," She began but Livy cut her off.

"Don't mom." She interrupted. "Nothing was worse than that." Livy gulped at the thought of her older brother.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime." Her mother stated clearly like there was no room for argument.

"Yes well that sometime isn't happening any time soon. But I have to go mom I'll talk to you later Love you. Bye."

She hung up the phone before her mother could reply and tossed the phone onto the bed. As if her frequent calls weren't bad enough she had to deal with an overly protective mother and constant reminders of her brother. Even if she did have a good reason to be protective.

After Anna left Livy's dad, Jack she went back to school to be a psychiatrist and her mother had that constant need to try to shrink her. It made her uncomfortable so she avoided those couch sessions as much as possible.

With those thoughts dwelling in the back of her mind she left her empty apartment and drove to Stacy's house to pick her up knowing she would need a designated driver. They later got to the bar which was crowed for some hockey game. Livy was uninterested once she realized the Bruins weren't playing and pushed her way through the crowd in search for a table to sit at. Her eyes landed on a tall Asian man chatting up some girl. Livy grabbed Stacy's hand and made a bee line towards his table. "Matt!" She yelled over the crowd as they screamed at the television. He looked up curiously and grinned at the sight of his two friends.

"Livy," Matt greeted. "Stacy wants me to buy you both a drink?" he asked the two girls.

"No thanks." Livy shook her head while Stacy nodded her head profusely.

"Let's get some shots over here!" Stacy grinned and Livy had a feeling that should be carrying her drunken ass home. Matt happily obliged and bought drinks for his circle of friends. They drank up quickly while Matt and Livy finally began to catch up with one another.

"How's working at Colts Gym?" She asked as she sipped on her cola absentmindedly. Matt worked at the front desk of the gym and always had interesting stories dealing with fighters

"Actually I got a video of a fight today that I posted on YouTube." He spoke as he got out his phone.

"Oh god please don't tell me it's Mad Dog beating a guy into a pulp again." Livy felt queasy just thinking about it. But Matt shook his head and grinned down at her

"Quite the opposite." He chuckled and Livy looked down at the screen to see two men in the ring.

They stood apart from each other and she recognized Mad Dog right away. His arrogant smirk and ugly Mohawk stood out to her but that's not what caught her eye. It was the man he was fighting. His back was facing the camera as he made his way towards Grimes to kick him. Livy raised her eyebrows in shock at his power as they both went at each other with punches. It wasn't until the man covered in tattoos had him in the corner did she realize the winner of the fight. He was wailing on Grimes and with each punch Livy flinched involuntarily on impact.

"Isn't he a beast?" Matt said with excitement.

"He sure is... something." Livy nodded in agreement and Matt laugh at the look on her face.

"You are studying to become a physical therapist right?" he questioned. "You do realize how many fighters you are going to end up working with?" Matt asked and Livy rolled her eyes at him with a sigh. "Well one things for sure that man was sexy." Stacy giggled as she swayed where she stood next to us.

Matt and Livy looked at each other and laughed at her bluntness causing her to stare in confusion.

"C'mon Stacy I think it's time to take you home. You have a date with a killer hangover in the morning." Livy grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

"Alright buzz kill." Stacy joked. "Alright carry me home." She leaned into Livy's arms causing her to almost let her fall to the ground.

"Damn it Stacy." She hissed as Matt and Livy helped her to her feet. Matt and Livy pulled her into the truck and after saying her thanks she revved the engine and was off to drop Stacy's drunken ass at home. Just another person she would have to babysit. It was nothing new to Livy.

The next morning Livy took the opportunity to sleep in on her day off. The week had exhausted her and she even put off doing her assignments to sleep. It wasn't until around noon did she get up to go pay Paddy a visit. Livy took the lasagna she made out of the freezer and placed it in a bag. She made a list of groceries as well knowing Paddy most likely forgot to get them himself.

After getting in her truck and going to Giant Eagle for necessities she was off to Paddy's house. He lived minutes away but you could tell the difference in neighborhoods. She became familiar with it though and more comfortable, after all she did grow up in Boston. She parked her car on the side of the road and made her way towards the old brick house. Livy didn't notice his car was gone and she carried the lasagna and groceries up the stairs.

It was heavy and when she knocked on the door she prayed to god Paddy would hurry and answer it or she would drop everything.

No answer.

Livy's eyebrows scrunched up together and knocked louder in hopes of getting his attention.

No answer.

She laughed to herself as she kicked the door repetitively with her boot until someone came to the door. The door quickly swung upon and instead of the familiar face of Paddy's it was someone else. He wore a black sweatshirt that covered his massive body. His eyes seemed angry and distant from the world. But he could see they held a kind of bitter sadness that made her uncomfortable under his gaze.

Then Livy saw the similarities of the face and bone structure between Paddy and himself. It was his son.

She quickly shook off her daze and smiled at him brightly. His eyes scanned her curiously before becoming cold.

"Is Paddy here?" Her voice practically sang out like a melody.

He shook his head in response and began to shut the door in her face. Livy held her foot in the doorway to stop it and he grunted in surprise. She pushed the door open with her hip and he glared at the girl while she smiled mischievously.

"You know a normal person would offer to help carry some of the load. Not slam the door in said persons face." Livy chortled and she waltzed past him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" It wasn't a question it was a demand. She opened the refrigerator and placed the milk inside.

Livy looked over her shoulder at the person she could only assume was Tommy Conlon. She's never seen a picture of him in present day. But he fit the description of what a wrestler would look like. She already knew what Brendan looked liked, even if she's never met him.

"Oh how inconsiderate and rude of me to just barge in here with no explanation. Kind of like slamming the door in someone's face." Livy gave Tommy a pointed look but his glare just deepened. Chuckling she closed the refrigerator door and walked towards Tommy.

"I'm Livy," She explained with her hand out. "I'm a friend of your dads." he reluctantly shook it and Livy noticed how tight his grip was. She grimaced at the pressure but didn't let the smile fall from her face. "You must be Tommy." She acknowledged. "Your fathers told me a lot about you."

"I can't imagine how with him being drunk and all for most of my childhood." He grunted and I winced at his words.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. At least he's trying to make a change in his life." She turned around to see him reaching in the fridge for something to eat. Livy thought back to her father and his lack of effort in anything.  
"Not that it's any of your business but does it change anything? No." Tommy growled as he brought a beer to his lips.  
Livy narrowed her eyes at the disgruntled man before swiping the bottle from his hands. She turned towards the sink and poured the alcohol down the drain.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned as he made a grab for it from her hand. But she threw her arm in front of him in attempt to block his pursuit. This didn't work.  
His over six foot build instantly overpowered her five feet and six inches frame. Tommy gently pushed her arm and reached for the beer bottle. Livy scowled and smacked his hand away from her reach. It had no effect on him which frustrated her to no end. By then the entire bottle was empty and Livy grinned in triumph only to see Tommy reach into the fridge minutes later and grab another beer.

The scowl appeared on her face again much to Tommy's amusement.  
"You do realize you live under the same roof as a recovering alcoholic." Livy huffed while Tommy idly drank from the bottle.  
He just shrugged and continued to drink his brewskies. She rolled her eyes and set the oven on preheat.  
"Why you here anyways you ain't from the Burgh." Tommy's deep voice rumbled darkly.  
"How do you know?" Livy asked curiously as blew her dark locks out of her face once she stood up.  
"Your accent." Tommy said it as if it were obvious. "Boston?"  
Livy eyes widened in surprise. Not everyone could pick up Boston accent. You could only hear it if she was talking really fast.  
"Yes," she nodded and smiled at him from across the kitchen. Livy began to unwrap the tinfoil on the lasagna. "I've lived there almost my entire life but I was born here."  
"Why you taking care of Pop?" Livy smiled at the name he calls his father. She felt a twinge of jealousy in her gut, she only ever called her father dad.  
Livy didn't answer the question right away as she thought about the words she wanted to use. The last thing she wanted was to complain about her problems. "Because no one else will." she replied which only got her a shake of his head and a humorless laugh.  
"You must be new to the Conlon household." Tommy retorted as he clenched his jaw tightly.  
Livy opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the buzzer going off on the stove. Livy jumped in surprise causing Tommy to release a deep throaty chuckle. She glared at him before opening the stove and stuffing the lasagna inside.  
The sound of the front door opening and Livy saw Tommy tense up from the corner of her eye. His jaw was clenched and his posture rigid even after the door was closed. She could relate.  
Livy smiled at the old veteran once he had entered the kitchen. "Hey Paddy." she greeted.  
"Olivia, good to see you." His baritone voice rumbled. "I see you've met Tommy."  
Tommy's only response was a grunt as he left the kitchen. "Yes, he's a real charmer." Livy sarcastically stated.  
"He's a little rough around the edges." Paddy excused his son.  
"I can't really complain I was pretty rude to him too." Livy smiled sheepishly.  
"It don't take much to rile him up."

"I can tell." Livy bit her cheek as she saw a shadow against the wall listening quietly to our conversation.

Dinner was awkward. The tension between father and son was loud and clear as they dished out their food silently. Livy looked in between the two hoping at least one of them would start a conversation. She really didn't want to make things even more tense by asking questions so she just sat their picking at her lasagna. The silence had been going on for ages until Paddy's rough voice broke it.

"I thought I told you no beer while you're in training." Paddy scolded his youngest son.

Livy's head popped up from her plate in surprise and silently questions Tommy what he was in training for. Tommy just sat still while he chewed his food slowly his eyes said everything though, he didn't like being told what to do.

"I woulda finished it before you got home but she poured it down the drain." Tommy flicked his chin towards Livy once he said _she_ and Livy couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_She_ has a name." Livy snapped.

"Does _she _now." Tommy half smirked and they were back to the awkward silence.

Livy's curiosity got the better of her and spoke up. "What are you training for?" She asked and her eyes were drained on Tommy. His cold eyes met her blue ones in surprise but coughed awkwardly before answering.

"Fighting." Tommy put bluntly and went back to his food. But much to his disdain Livy pushed the topic into further discussion.

"UFC?"

His eyes trained on her again. "MMA." Tommy nodded at his father. "Pop's training me."

"That's great." She smiled at both of them but they didn't respond. "You'll have some quality bonding time." She instantly regretted her words once she saw Tommy's back go rigid once again.

He pushed his plate away from him before pushing back on his chair. "I'm not hungry." Then left the table leaving Livy and Paddy sitting there alone, and she felt guilty. Livy decided she preferred the silence.

After dinner Paddy helped Livy clean up the mess and he apologized for Tommy's behavior. It wasn't as if she was mad, but she did feel guilty for making them both uncomfortable.

"It's my fault." Livy confessed. "I shouldn't have said anything." She shook her head at her own stupidity before saying her goodbyes and leaving without another word.

She pushed open the front door to see Tommy sitting on the steps. _Great_, she thought to herself, _just another situation I can make awkward._ Livy slowly walked down the stone steps and sat down next to Tommy. To her surprise he didn't retaliate to the sudden closeness even while she felt uncomfortable, she wanted to apologize.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making things even more awkward between you two." Livy said quickly.

"Nah," Tommy muttered. "It's always been that tense."

"You know you should give him a break." Livy defended Paddy. "He really is trying but you're making it more difficult for him." She turned to look at him but he was looking straight ahead.

"Why should I care?"

"Because I've been on the other side of my father's fists too Tommy," Livy started and Tommy turned towards her in bewilderment. "To say the least, he never even made the effort to try to make things better for my family."

Tommy stared at her in shock of her words and she was surprised at herself for being so honest to someone she barely knew. Maybe it was because they both went through the same bullshit with their fathers. Livy patted his knee before standing up and walking towards her beat up Chevy while swinging her keys in the air.

"Hey Livy!" Tommy yelled at her and she swung around to face him. "Thanks for the lasagna."

Livy smiled brightly at the fighter before nodding and jumping into the truck. He watched her pull away from the curve and she noticed for the first time in her rearview mirror a rare Tommy Conlon smile.

* * *

I really had no intention of putting Tommy in this chapter but somehow it just happened.

**Please review if you like it then I will continue!**


	2. Semper Fidelis

It had been a few weeks since Olivia had first met Tommy. After that first awkward dinner with him and Paddy she went about her normal routine. Livy went to class and worked her shifts at the hospital. Then every Sunday she went to Paddy's with a meal in hand and a encouraging smile.  
The dinners were usually the same, quiet. With the exception of Livy trying to make small talk, it was rather drawl.

Every time she attempted a conversation with Tommy he would give a one word response or a curt nod. It was beyond frustrating for Olivia but she dealt with it. Paddy at least asked about work and classes. She was pleased that Paddy kept the meek conversation going. Livy would ask in return how his AA meeting was working out only to have Tommy scoff at her question. It was a repeating pattern that Olivia was comfortable with, even if Tommy's fierce gaze was unsettling, she chose to ignore him and his negativity.

But it wasn't long before she would have a run in with Tommy Conlon and that wasn't something Livy was prepared for.  
She was driving from class in her beat up truck and was eager to get home. The sun was setting and the dark night was taking its place in the sky. Exhaustion was set in her skin and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

It started with a jolt in her engine causing her calming blue eyes to stare at the hood of her truck warily. Olivia hoped and prayed that the old Chevy would make it back in one piece. She didn't make it a mile before smoke appeared out of the hood.

Mumbling curse words to herself she pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out. Livy opened the trucks hood causing smoke to fly out and making her cough uncontrollably. She swatted the poisonous smoke away from her as she peered inside. Livy knew enough about cars to know that it had officially died. Even if she payed a large sum of money that she didn't have to the best repairman in the country, it wouldn't work, it was gone.

Olivia kicked the bumper of the truck out of frustration, only to receive and aching foot. Just her luck, she pulled out her cell phone to call an SOS only to find that it was dead as well.

"God fucking damn it!" Olivia cursed as she kicked the tire of her truck.

Livy was fuming and the only way home now was to walk. She could care less about the damned truck now, Livy just wanted to sleep. With the soft feel of her mattress in mind, she pulled her bag over her head and began to walk the long treacherous journey through the Burgh. Livy calculated that she was about two miles away from her father's house. She wasn't looking forward to walking those two miles but she didn't have any other options.

Throwing a last agonizing glance towards the ancient beat down Chevy she trudged her way through the gravel and into the city. Every noise within earshot made Livy jump. No matter how many times she told herself to cool it, she still felt the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You lived in South Boston for ten years, Livy. Suck it up." She mumbled to herself as she clutched onto her bag as if it possessed some kind of protection.

The cool night air brushed against her causing a series of chills to crawl down her spine. She shivered involuntarily with a mixture of frozen fear.  
Olivia was alone and that thought was emphasized in her mind. Her mind was aware of her surroundings. Every little noise she heard caused her eyes to shift in that direction. Livy did not feel prepared for what might happen if she was attacked. She silently cursed herself for not keeping the pepper spray her mother had given her years ago. She reminded herself to slip it in her bag next time.

With those thoughts in the back of her mind she pressed herself forward. Ignoring the lingering thoughts of danger in her mind she speed walked through the streets, not realizing she was making herself and even bigger target. Olivia was being watched. Livy kept her eyes forward and didn't notice two men closing in behind her. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind, telling her to run for it. But it was blocked out by an even louder condescending voice that made Livy cringe.

"Hey sweetheart where you headed?" The voice slurred.

Olivia clenched her jaw and tried to keep herself from turning towards the arrogant drunk. But Livy's fear of his closeness consumed her and she turned her head an inch before regretting it.

They stood on either side of her just feet away. She could practically taste the booze that radiated off of them. They didn't look much older than her and that made it all the more terrifying.

The one who spoke was nearest to her. He wore an oversized sweatshirt that made him look smaller than her actually was. His hood was over his head so she couldn't make out his face. His friend was bigger on the other hand. He wore a white beater that seemed to emphasis his steroid exterior. There was an unhealthy grin on his face that could curdle milk, the sight made Livy go into panic mode.

"Ah I think you scared her." The other man chortles and Livy gulped while quickening her pace.

"Slow down girly we just wanna to talk." The first man laughed.

"I don't." She growled loud enough for them to hear.

"There ain't no reason to be rude." The second man made a grab for her only to receive the other end of Olivia's fist.

He stumbled back while holding his jaw in shock. Livy stared wide eyed, she even surprised herself. Olivia wasn't one for violence, it reminded her to much of her painful past. Her knuckles began to ache and she realized how hard she actually punched him. Unfortunately this only angered the two men as they pursued her in the dark of night.

"You shouldn't have done that." The one she punched snarled as he went for her.

The first one grabbed Olivia by the waist while she tried to fight him off. The second man held her arms down as they struggled to control her flailing body. They held a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries for help as they dragged her off the street. She elbowed one of them and she heard an uncomfortable groan from one of the two men. Livy twisted her body in attempt to escape but that only made them tighten their grip on her.

"Let's just knock the bitch out." The first one suggested.

That's when the fear really seeped into her. They weren't just planning on mugging her, it was more than she originally feared. Her panicked eyes began to fill with tears and she continued to fight them off with no luck. It wasn't until she heard a loud thud behind did she realize she may have a chance.  
Olivia was dropped to the ground, gasping with breath she found her footing. She looked over towards her savior who was in the process of taking both of the men at once. With his fist high up in the air it connected with the man's face knocking him to the ground unconscious. The other guy took a drunken swing towards the huge tank of a man only to have the same fate as his partner.

Livy stared at the men on the ground who looked lifeless under the pale moon. It made her uncomfortable being near her captors who were about to do god knows what to Olivia.

She looked up towards the man who had saved the day an noticed something about his tense demeanor. He wore a beanie on his head as well as a baggie hood and sweatpants. It looked like he was just out jogging. This late at night? As she stepped towards him to get a closer look she got a good view of his eyes. They were filled with fury that seared through Livy. But behind the hard exterior she found that lament that she was all too was familiar with.

"Tommy?" She all but whispered.

He grunted in response which didn't come as a shock to Livy, it was a normal one from Tommy.

"What are you doing out so late?" she questioned as she took in his clothing.

"I should be askin' you that." Tommy said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"My truck broke down." Livy explained as she still tried to wrap her head around the whole situation. "I couldn't call anyone for help because my phone died." she noticed the men started to stir and tensed up at the sight.

Tommy noticed her stiff posture and urged her forward.

"C'mon I'll walk you home." He gestures with a nod.

Her pale face nodded as she quick stepped past the unconscious men on the concrete sidewalk. Livy didn't give them a second glance and neither did Tommy. Which she was grateful for.

They walked silently as Olivia collected her thoughts. Her hands were still shaking from the encounter. The bile that once lay in her throat was gone but that spike of fear was still enough to set her teeth on edge.

After a few deep breaths and a careful insight on how extremely lucky she was, she decided to speak up.

"Tommy I can't thank you enough," Livy began and she noticed how shaky her voice was once she spoke. "If you hadn't been there-," she almost finished but stopped herself so she wouldn't choke up.

"It ain't a problem." He shrugged it off.

She smiled tightly at him before moving her eyes forward and letting them walk in peace. It wasn't as uncomfortable as the Sunday dinners with Tommy and Paddy. It was actually a comfortable silence, something she hadn't been familiar with since she met Tommy.

It didn't take long to realize why it wasn't as awkward. Paddy wasn't here. The relationship between the father and son was less than fragile, it was completely broken. Seeing him without the broody glares etched on his face was different. But it was a new side of Tommy that Livy found refreshing.

It made her feel guilty for all the times she had pushed Tommy into forgiving Paddy. She hadn't lived his life what gave her the right to tell him what to do. It was hypocritical of Livy, she had never even forgiven her own father. She was intent on never even looking at him again until he was on his death bed.  
The thoughts of why Tommy so suddenly returned back to the man he seemed to resent entered her mind. The words had slipped from her lips before she even thought of the question.

"Why did you come back?" Olivia blurted out before she could stop herself.

Tommy looked back at her with no true expression on his face. It was as if he thought about that question a thousand times over.

"I had no place else to go." He put bluntly and the answer had disappointed her. She felt that he was holding something back. But what had surprised her was what he asked next.

"Why'd you come back?" he repeated her question and Livy chuckled lightly at it.

"I'm not even sure anymore," Olivia sighed and shook her hair out of her eyes. "So what's with this whole MMA thing?" Livy asked after a brief moment of silence. He looked towards her with raised eyebrows and she took that as a question what she meant.

"I mean why are you doing it?" She asked and bit her lip.

"Cause I'm good at it." His rough voice explained.

"That's... Interesting." Olivia coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah and uh, Sparta is in nine weeks." He grunted and Livy stared at him until he continued. "It's a tournament for the best MMA fighters, cash prize is five million."  
"Oh, I think Matt said something about that." Olivia recalled as she remembered him saying that Mad Dog was going to enter the tournament. "I can't see you wanting to prance around like some of the guys on there." To her surprise Tommy chuckled and she bit her lip to keep herself from smiling with pride.

"Yeah, you're right." Tommy said with a crooked smile on his face.

"I know Mad Dog will be there," She told him. "Good luck with that."

His face went from a small glow to glowering that made Olivia bite her tongue.

"Already took care of that punk." He growled and then Livy made the connection.

"You're the guy from the video." She said as if he didn't know. "You knocked him out." It sounded as if she was accusing him of something.

"He had it comin'," Tommy defended himself.

Her smile brightened at his words. "I never said he didn't deserve it."

Then all too soon they were in front of her house. She was just beginning to get comfortable around him. Livy knew it would only go back to those strange dinners with the two Conlon men. But she was happy to see another side of Tommy for once.

"Thank you Tommy, really." Olivia began to turn to walk towards the house when she saw the gashes on his knuckles. Instinctively she reached out for his hand and instinctively he flinched away.

"Let me see." She ordered.

"It ain't a big deal." He gruffly stated.

"I'll be the judge of that." Livy reached out and pulled his hand much to his disdain.

He had gashes along his knuckles. Most likely from the guys that went for Livy, she remembered. Again, Olivia pushed those thoughts away as she examined his injured hand. It should be bandaged, she thought to herself.

"C'mon, let me bandage you up." Livy finally said.

"I told you, it's fine." He pulled his hand away but Olivia held a firm grip.

"If you don't treat this right away fighting will be a hell of a lot more uncomfortable for you in the long run." She told him straight up and Livy pointed to the bloodied marks on his knuckles. "This will scab now will you come inside." It wasn't a question.

He nodded roughly and followed her up the steps of the place that held her worst memories. She took out her keys and unlocked the door to it. The whiff of peppermint filled her nostrils mixed with vanilla, it was what made her most at ease here.

Tommy waited in the living room as she hurried off into the bathroom to find something to wrap his knuckles with.

He looked around the mostly empty room. It held a couch and a few chairs that surrounded a TV. He noticed the small indents on the floor that looked like had held a bed not too long ago. The lights illuminated off the picture frames on the wooden coffee table. The frames were empty but Tommy did notice the pictures next to it. As if Olivia were about to put them in but had neglected them in the end.

He picked up one that was of a younger Olivia. She wore a cap and gown with a bright smile on her face. Both of her arms were over the shoulders of what looked like her family members. One was what looked like an older version of herself. She had lines around her eyes and her hair was graying. But she had the same smile as Olivia that made her look ten times younger. The boy on Livy's otherwise had different qualities, he had a buzz hair cut and his smile was tight. Tommy wondered if they were an item but as soon as the thought had entered his mind he pushed it back.

Picking up one of the frames he opened the back of it and placed the picture inside. He stared at it awhile longer before putting it back on the coffee table.

"Okay it took some time but I finally found some gauge." Livy's melodic voice filled the room.

Tommy looked up and nodded as he stood up from the couch. But Olivia shook her head at him.  
"You can sit down." She said as she plopped down on the couch. "Just take off your sweatshirt so I can put peroxide on it."

He did so without question which pleased Olivia greatly, at least he wasn't being stubborn about it anymore.

Tommy held out his hand as she dabbed cotton balls into the remedy. Livy noticed he watched her as she concentrated on the task but she ignored it. Tommy in turn ignored the stinging feeling that appeared on his knuckles.

"I hope the next time you play hero." Livy began as she unwrapped the gauge. "You at least bring gloves." She noticed how he finished at the word hero and she made note of that. as she wrapped his knuckled in gauge her eyes roamed up his muscled arm.

Olivia eyed the tribal tattoo in awe as her eyes began to roam. It wasn't until she saw the word _Semper Fidelis_. She stopped mid wrap and her eyes widened in recognition.

"What?" he asked pulling Olivia back to reality.  
She shook her head. "Nothing." Livy went back to wrapping his knuckles

.  
Once she had taped it back up she held a tight smile. Tommy noticed the difference between her fake and real one.  
Olivia didn't say another word as she stood up to open the door for him. With the door open and the cool night air blowing in Livy noticed how warm she felt before.

"Thanks." He said plainly as he walked past her while pulling on his sweatshirt.

"No, Thank you Tommy." She smiled again, a real one. "I mean it."

They said their goodbyes and Olivia watched him leave until she could no longer see him. Closing the door she went to finish what she started in the morning. She picked a frame and noticed a picture that wasn't there before.


	3. Stretching Thin

Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had a serious case of writers block and I am a little disappointed with this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do no own Warrior in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Olivia!" The young Bartista called out over the loud chatter that emitted from the small cafe. Olivia sighed in relief as she pushed her way through the crowd that surrounded the coffee bar as they waited for their order. She grabbed her mocha and threw a quick smile towards her server before slipping away from the surrounding caffeine addicts. Olivia normally never had time to get coffee. She was always late as it was and making coffee bided time. But since her class got canceled for the evening and she had work off. Livy decided coffee would be an excellent start to her day.

"Did you get your overpriced cappuccino?" A familiar voice asked. Olivia turned around to see the grin of her friend Stacy.

"It's actually a mocha." She nodded towards her dark-skinned friend.

"Either way it's three dollars more than that caffeine is worth honey." Stacy flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I like to think I have a handle over my addictions." Olivia grinned and the two friends began to walk down the sidewalk together.

"I'm going out to lunch with Matt later, care to join us?" Stacy asked.

"It's not like I had anything better planned." Olivia shrugged.

"Good." Stacy pulled a cheshire grin. "But for right now you and I are going shopping." Olivia gave her a look that says she wasn't up for shopping.

"Stace, I'm kind of low on money." Livy frowned.

"Fine, I'm going shopping and you're going to help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight." Stacey grinned and Olivia groaned internally.

Whenever Stacey says the word 'outfit' it usually means several items of clothing from at least fifteen different stores. She could never find the right outfit until she was home and trying on every piece differently.

"Fine as long as you don't take four hours." Olivia stated firmly and Stacey smirked knowingly.

"If you're good I might buy you a pair of shoes." Stacey teased.

"That's not fair you know that's my weakness." Livy huffed.

"Why do you think I said it hon." Stacey winked and pulled Olivia along much to Livy's disdain.

After hours of trying clothes on and dress after dress. Stacey finally found several different outfits for one occasion that was for tonight. Livy didn't even bother asking about the guy she knew Stacey was going to only end up having one date with him. That was how her friend operated. Stacey wasn't the type to have a relationship. She felt commitment was overrated and that if she wasn't with one guy it wouldn't end in arguments, tears, and ultimately heartbreak. It was a philosophy that Stacey continuously preached even while Livy did not agree. It still didn't stop Stacey from trying to set Olivia up with guys.

"C'mon Livy give me something!" Stacey exclaimed in frustration with a bundle of shopping bags in her arms.

"I told you I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." Olivia gritted her teeth to keep herself from lashing out at her persistent friend.

"Bullshit, what kind of girl doesn't want a boyfriend?" Stacey questioned as they stopped at an intersection and waited for cars to pass.

"You!" Livy angrily pointed at her dark skin friend who laughed gleefully.

"I do too have a boyfriend and his name is S&M." Stacey grinned in triumph at her clever words but Olivia just rolled her eyes and quickly crossed the cross walk once the light turned green.

"You worry me sometimes Stace." Livy sighed as they walked up to Colts gym to meet up with their friend.

"Do not worry my darling," Stacey spoke with a fake french accent. "I like to think I have a handle over my addictions." Stacey smirked and Livy held the door open for her and the baggage she seemed to be carrying.

"Well I think it's time for an intervention, you sex addict." Olivia chuckled as Stacey shuffled through and Livy followed behind her. The first thing that Olivia noticed was the stench of sweat inside the gym. She crinkled her nose in disgust as they walked up to the front desk to greet Matt.

"Hey Matty," Stacey greeted and Matt looked up at her in surprise. His surprise quickly turned into laughter at the sight of the shopping bags.

"I see you went shopping." Matt nodded.

"Damn straight, I have a date tonight." Stacey explained and Matt groaned at her words.

"Another soul you can take for yourself I see?" Matt asked and Stacey just scowled at the two of them who stood their laughing.

"Rude," Stacey replied and flung her hair over her shoulder.

"Why aren't you helping with the load?" Matt questioned and Olivia raised her eyebrows at the Asian man.

"Do I look like her bitch?" Livy laughed. Stacey swung her arm over Livy's shoulders and gave her a teasing look.

"Honey, you are more than my bitch." She purred sarcastically causing the three of them to burst into laughter. A few people working out in the gym looked at them curiously. Livy bit her lip to stop herself from continuing.

"Well are you ready for lunch or what?" Livy asked Matt she pointed up at the clock.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Stacey complained.

"I just got to do a few more things and I can have my break." Matt explained as he walked out from behind the counter and into the gym.

"How long?" Livy asked.

"Ten minutes." He yelled over his shoulder making Olivia groan along with her stomach.

"Well hurry up!" Livy barked at him causing Matt to flip a certain finger at the two of them.

"I don't see why you're complaining." Stacey began positively. "I mean we get to watch some hot piece of ass, hmm." Stacey licked her lips and went into the gym.

"Stacey!" Livy hissed and followed her but her bodaious dark skin friend was on the prowl and her eyes were unfortunately on Mad Dog. Before Olivia could stop her she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Livy!" She heard a shout from inside the ring. Olivia looked away from Stacey and noticed Paddy waving wildly at her from the center ring. Livy grinned at the old man and waves back at him. She also noticed Tommy was with him but he didn't notice Olivia. Etched on his expressionless face was pure concentration as he threw punches at his opponent. Olivia stood on the sidelines watching as he held his arms over his face for protection while Paddy stood on the sidelines coaching him through it. Tommy blocked the jabs easily and sent a punch towards his opponent that made Livy cringe uncomfortably. He hit him in the side and on impact Olivia could undeniably hear a crunch. Paddy looked down at Livy from where he stood by the ropes and smiled at her.

"What are you doin' at Colts?" Paddy asked causing Olivia to pull her eyes away from the scene before her towards the old man.

"I'm meeting a friend for lunch." She returned the smile then turned back to the match.

"How's he doing coach?" Olivia questioned.

"He's doin' good all he needs is a little self discipline. We ain't gotta a lot of time with only seven weeks left." Paddy nodded as they both watched Tommy knock out his opponent. Livy flinched once he fell to the ground and Tommy spit out his mouth guard.

"He seems prepared." Olivia commented just as Tommy walked to his coach.

"Great job champ." Paddy threw him a towel and Tommy wiped all the sweat off of his forehead.

"Nice right hook." Olivia put in and Tommy looked over at her with a flash of surprise written on his face. "Thanks." Tommy grunted and stretched out his arms. He rubbed his bare shoulders with the look of discomfort. Livy ignored the lingering thoughts of his muscles that seemed to form in the back of her mind. Instead it was a thought of concern.

"You know if you bothered stretching you wouldn't be in such pain." Olivia pointed out. Tommy's dark eyes glowered at her for a moment before he spoke again.

"I did stretch."

"For how long?" She asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Long enough." Tommy stated looking annoyed with her prodding.

"I've seen you stretch Tommy and jogging in place is not stretching." Livy smiled completely unfazed by him.

"You didn't seem to concerned about my stretching when those punks were tailing you." Tommy growled and Livy flushed at the memory. He was talking about the night she was almost jumped a couple weeks ago. It sat in the back of her mind during Sunday dinner and Olivia made him promise not to tell Paddy. Not that she ever thought he would mention it ever. Olivia wasn't the only one glowering now.

"What happened?" Paddy asked looking between the two of them.

"I-It's nothing Paddy." Olivia smiled innocently. "I-I'm fine now... don't worry about it." Livy glared at the MMA fighter who looked like he was enjoying watch how flustered she getting.

Olivia wasn't the kind of person who wanted people worrying about her. She already had her mother calling her every night to check up on her. Livy had lived with that for most of her life so she was used to it. She understood why her mother was so overprotective because of her father. But she liked being on her own and watching out for herself. It made her feel like she could move on from the constant worry. The last thing she wanted was Paddy being concerned for her well-being.

"It don't sound like nothing." Paddy eyed Livy suspiciously. "Those guys didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked. Olivia threw a glare at Tommy with her icy blue eyes.

"Just my dignity." she replied.

"I'm gonna get back to training if that's alright with the two of you." Tommy put in before hopping down from the ring and walking towards one of the punching bags.

"Hey," Paddy caught her attention and she looked away from Tommy's retreating figure. "You sure you're okay?" He asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, your son helped me out." She smiled. "Good." Paddy nodded in return. "I'll make sure he starts stretching more." He whispered to her so Tommy wouldn't hear. "Good." She grinned and began to walk towards Stacey who was shamelessly flirting with Mad Dog.

"I'll see you Sunday Paddy." She waved goodbye and he returned it. Walking away from the old man she passed Tommy along the way who was throwing punches endlessly. His fierce eyes were concentrating on the bag. Livy stopped in front of him with a deepening glare. He promised not to tell Paddy, yet he did. Olivia was going to confront him about it. Feeling daring she grabbed the bag and pulled it away mid punch, missing Olivia by an inch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Livy began and Tommy sighed as he rewrapped the gauge around his knuckles.

"What happened to not telling Paddy."

"It ain't that big a deal." Tommy shrugged.

"It might not be to you but it is to me." Olivia emphasized. "What you can't keep promises?" She questioned a little too harshly causing Tommy to finally look at her, instead of the same emotionless eyes Livy received from him it was something else. His cold eyes expressed an amount of hurt like he had just relived a memory. Olivia was taken aback by it. His hurt expression quickly turned into anger and he sent a glare towards Olivia.

"You don't know nothin'." He snarled at her and she blinked in surprise. Livy dropped the bag from her hands and Tommy went back to work, ignoring the questioning look Olivia was sending him. Once she shook her head and walked away he began to train even harder. His punches became more powerful and angry. Only Olivia didn't realize he was working hard to keep a promise for someone.

"Olivia!" A voice called for her and Livy turned to see Matt jogging towards her. "Let's go."

"Finally." She breathed out grateful to finally leave before she embarrassed herself even more.

"C'mon let's go get Stacey before she does something she regrets." Matt nodded towards Stacey who was practically sitting on Mad Dog's lap.

"Good idea." Livy smiled grimly.

Once they got a reluctant Stacey they all hurried out of Colts gym to get lunch. Before they left and were waiting for Stacey to pick up all her bags with the help of Matt. Olivia threw one last glance at Tommy. To see he was finally stretching causing Livy to smile.

"What are you grinning at?" Stacey asked once she and Matt got organized. She followed Olivia's line of sight and giggled happily once it landed on Tommy.

"Ooh whose the boxer?" Stacey questioned while nudging Livy.

Olivia rolled her eyes and made her way towards the exit. "He's an MMA fighter, Stace." Livy corrected.

"Whatever," Stacey replied. "Either way he punches people."

"You talking about Tommy Riordan?" Matt wondered and Olivia almost stopped.

"Riordan?" She asked. "Don't you mean Conlon?"

"No, when he signed up for the gym he put Riordan." Matt explained and that had Olivia in a puzzle.

Why would he change his last name? Did he hate his old man so much that he couldn't even stand having the same last name? The questions reeled through her mind until Stacey's voice brought her back.

"Who cares what his last name is." Stacey started. "The only thing that matters is that he caught the attention of our resident college student." Stacey said with excitement as she was referring to Olivia.

"What are you talking about?" Livy asked with her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I saw you talking to him inside." Stacey grinned. "Then you were smiling at him like a lovesick puppy." Stacey then started nudging Olivia again as they walked towards their destination.

They entered the grill and waited patiently to be seated by the host at the busy restaurants.

"Oh please Stace." Olivia shook her head. "I barely know him plus he's very... irritating." Put slowly causing Matt to chuckle lightly.

"He scared the shit out of Colt." He told the two woman. "You should have seen his face it was hyserical."

"See," Olivia began as she listened to Matt's unnerving words. "Why would I want to be with someone who beats people up for a living?" She asked both of them.

"How many?" A hostess finally appeared with a fake smile on her face. She looked tired and annoyed that another group of people had entered the grill.

"Three." Matt told her.

"Right this way." She smiled once she grabbed three menus.

They followed closely behind her until they got a booth and sat down with their menus in front of them. Olivia was searching for something to eat when she notice Stacey still grinning at her like she knew a secret.

"What Stacey?" She questioned, Olivia's patience was being tested.

"You can't even give him a chance?" Stacey asked.

"Would you let it go?" Matt asked in a pleading tone, Olivia was glad she wasn't the only one annoyed with the prodding.

"No!" Stacey exclaimed. "You should have seen them, they looked so cute together." The dark-skinned woman had a dreamy look on her face, both Olivia and Matt groaned at her.

"I think you're trying to live some make-believe romance through me Stacey." Olivia came to the conclusion and both Matt and Stacey laughed at her words.

"Sorry, I'll stop but you should really think about it Livy." Stacey said with a serious look on her face.

"I can't." Olivia shook her head.

"Why not?" Matt wondered too.

Their was silence on Olivia's end as she remembered the tattoo that lay on his arm in dark ink, _Semper fidelis_. It meant Always Loyal in Latin and she has seen that statement more times than once. It brought back some memory's she didn't want to relive and since that day it had remained in the back of her mind.

"He's a marine."

* * *

Reviews are Lovely:)


	4. Cracking the Code

Hello my lovely people I apologize for the late update I don't have a computer avaliable to me because mine blew up so I'm trying my best to get these uploaded without any trouble. Also in the story I kind of wanted to show how alike and different both Livy and Tommy are cause to me their both stubborn but they still live different lives then each other. I kind of wanted to show how they both push people away instead of just Tommy pushing the OC away or the other way around. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior in anyway, shape, or form.**

* * *

It was the Sunday morning after seeing both Paddy and Tommy at the gym. Olivia was reluctant to get out of the warmth of her bed. She wanted to stay snuggled up in her warm comforter all day. But the constant ringing that came from her cell phone was keeping her up. The phone sat on her dresser far away from where she slept. Olivia stared at it as it continued to ring every five minutes and it was driving her insane. Olivia knew who it was, it was her mother who was frantically calling to see if her daughter was still alive. With a groan and a few curse words, Livy sat up from her bed. She stretched her aching muscles and cracked her neck before proceeding to the phone.

"Hello," Her voice croaked once she picked up.

"Olivia Jane Murphy!" My mothers voice exclaimed. "Why haven't you been picking up your phone?" She interrogated and Olivia swore this was the same old routine.

"I was sleeping." Olivia said after a long pause that was caused by a yawn.

"It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon" Her mother pointed out which caused Livy to roll her eyes.

"It's my day off from both school and the goddamn hospital." Livy grumbled as she sat down on the bed while rubbing her eyes.

"Speaking of school," Her mother began. "When is graduation?" She questioned.

"About two weeks from yesterday." Olivia stated as she glanced at her calendar on the wall for the date.

"Two weeks!" her mother exclaimed again causing Livy to flinch and pull the phone away from her ear. "Why couldn't you have told us sooner? We have to prepare and take off work and not to mention get you a present." Her mother began to ramble on about all the stuff she had to do before than.

"Mom... Mom!" Olivia yelled interrupting her mothers rant.

"It's fine you don't have to get me a present."

"Of course we do honey, you only get your DPT once." She said wistfully.

"Have you heard from-?" Olivia began to ask before he mother cut in.

"No, I haven't." She said quickly and Livy sighed in frustration.

"Will if you do can you call me, please?" Olivia questioned.

"Honey, I don't think you should stress over him so much. It was his choice and he'll have to pay the consequences." Her mother lectured Olivia again.

"He's my brother." Livy stated ruefully.

Olivia knew her mother would go off on another tangent so Livy quickly said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Breathing heavily in shaking anger and frustration she laid in bed for a moment thinking of Danny, her brother. He was four years older than Livy but they had always been close. Danny was her protector even when they were still living with their father. Danny was the one to take the beating if their mother wasn't there. But even when he was there it wouldn't stop Jack from going after Olivia. She distinctly remembered running through the house with Danny. Playing hide and seek or tag she can't remember but Olivia ran into her father causing him to spill beer on himself. He wasn't too happy about that and burned his cigarette into her skin. Olivia ran her fingers over the crook in her arm where the scar laid. She remembered Danny screaming at her father to stop but he didn't. It wasn't until her brother knocked him out with one of his baseball bats. They hid in the attic until their mother came home. She never forgot the sick twisted look on his face as he burned her. Or the alcohol on his breath, it made her nauseous just thinking about him. It's like it gave him pleasure to see her crying in pain, his own daughter and son. Olivia will never understand him. Livy was done reminiscing once the tears started to overflow. Quickly wiping them away she hopped out of bed and into the shower. Once he turned on the water to boiling hot and the scorching water hit her face, she let the overflowing tears empty out.

Her eyes were still red when she got to Paddy's house with a green bean casserole in hand. Olivia almost called and canceled on Paddy but she changed her mind. She wasn't going to let her father ruin her Sunday dinners and she certainly wasn't going to allow her brother ruin it. Olivia climbed up the steps to Paddy's house and rang the door bell. No answer again. It was like the first time she met Tommy. She hope it wouldn't be that awkward again. Livy jiggled the handle only to see that it was unlocked. They must be home, she thought to herself, otherwise the door would be locked. Olivia walked through the front entrance and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She called out but their was no reply. Livy turned on the oven and shoved the casserole inside before searching for the old grandpa and the MMA fighter. It wasn't until she passed the door to the backyard did she see the father and son. Olivia peered through the window to see Tommy lifting a tire up and tossing it to the ground. His brow was lined with sweat and his face etched with concentration as he pushed himself. Paddy was on the sidelines gruffly spouting out words as he pushed his son forward. Olivia could see his muscles tense with every movement. With each time she saw him Tommy was getting stronger. His muscles were leaner and his attitude was more determined. She could tell he was straining himself but this time she would keep quiet about it. If he didn't want any of her advice Olivia wouldn't waste either of their times.

Olivia decided to make her presence known and pushed through the door causing it to creak loudly. Neither one of them noticed Livy much to her amusement. Tommy continued to train while Paddy continued to coach. It was nice seeing them together even if Tommy wasn't there for his father. It was like their broken bond was slowly mending. It gave her hope, not just about their relationship but the one between Olivia and her brother. She sat on the wooden steps watching father and son work together after how ever many years apart. It was refreshing to see.

"Oh, Olivia you're early!" Paddy called out once he had finally noticed her. Olivia lips quirked up into a smirk and raised her eyebrows up questionably.

"Actually I'm right on time." She retorted causing Paddy to look at his watch.

"Would yah look at that," He grumbled in his deep voice. "Guess we lost track of time."

"Guess so." Livy smiled sincerely at the older fellow.

"Hey Tommy, training is over for today." He started to walk away towards his son while throwing him the towel that sat on his shoulder. "Good work." Paddy muttered so quietly that Olivia wasn't even sure that she heard it.

Tommy just nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead. His wife beater was drenched in dirt and sweat. The tight shirt emphasized his muscles that had Olivia's eyes skimming over his body. His appearance was disheveled and grungy from all the dirt and dust. But to Olivia it made him even more attractive. Pushing those thoughts away Olivia stood up just as Tommy was moving towards the steps. She smiled brightly at him and he sheepishly returned it. Just as he passed her Livy got a good whiff of him and nearly gagged.

"Well don't you stink." Olivia chuckled lightly as she held her long sleeved shirt up to her nose.

"It's a good thing I'm 'bout to go take a shower then." He replied as he tossed the sweat drenched towel at her causing her to quickly jump out of the way before it collided with her face.

"That wasn't very nice!" Olivia yelled up at him and Livy could have sworn she saw one of his rare smiles before he entered the house. Olivia heard a deep throaty chuckle from behind her and whipped around to see Paddy smiling like he knew something she didn't.

"What?" She said cautiously as she looked around at her surroundings like she was missing something.

"Nothing... nothing." Paddy reassured her. "You two remind me of people I used to know." He grumbled as he reminisced.

"Feeling nostalgic are we?" Livy smiled up at the old man and patted him on the shoulder.

That only caused him to frown for a moment before shaking it off to grimace a smile at the young nurse.

"Something like that." Paddy flinched as if remembering what used to be was as painful as it was the first time.

Olivia knew the feeling even if she experienced it the complete opposite way than Paddy did. They silently went back inside and went about their normal Sunday routine. Olivia went to check on dinner while Paddy set the table. After doing both they watched hockey highlights on TV until the food had finished cooking. Tommy kept his distance and stayed up stairs in his room. Every now and then you could hear his footsteps move across the floor. Olivia pondered on what he was doing. The buzzer had finally went off and Livy jumped up from where she sat to go get it.

When she got to the dining room Paddy and Tommy were sitting there, silently. No words were spoken between them and neither of them looked at each other.

"Looks good." Paddy commented and Tommy grunted in what must have been an agreement.

"Thanks it's my mom's recipe." Olivia grinned as she remembered her mother trying to teach her how to make it. Which only resulted in her casserole burning into a crisp. Danny, her mom, and step dad ate it anyways pretending it was the best casserole in the world. Olivia knew better, but in time she mastered how to make it.

"How's Anna doin' by the way?" Paddy asked as he dished out his food.

"Great actually she and my step dad are visiting for my graduation." Olivia explained after swallowing a mouthful of the casserole.

"You're graduating?" Paddy shockingly questioned.

"That's great, when is it?" He asked.

"In about two weeks." Olivia nodded, embarrassed by the praise she was receiving.

"I get my Doctorate in Physical Therapy." She explained.

"Why physical therapy?" Tommy asked and Olivia raised her eyebrows in shock at his question usually he ate silently. She didn't answer at first because of her surprise and felt her cheeks flush at her hesitation.

"Blood makes me queasy." Livy finally replied.

"Jack said you had a brother." Paddy put in causing Olivia to tense up at both her fathers name and that mention of her brother. Livy couldn't decide which was worse. "Danny was it?" Paddy wondered thoughtfully while Livy nodded and swallowed nervously. This time Tommy was watching her with great interest. His dark eyes were hard with curiosity as she tensed up at Paddy's question. That did not go unnoticed by Livy, she knew he was watching her, unfortunately.

"Is he going?" Paddy asked completely unaware by the sudden change in the room. Olivia paused unsure how to answer Paddy's questioned until she opened her mouth. There was no going back after that.

"I-I don't think he's going to make it." Livy sadly stated. Then the three of them were silent as Paddy was finally aware of the change in mood. Olivia shook off her moment of lament and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sure my mom will be happy to see you again." Olivia lied.

There was absolutely no way her mother would be thrilled to see Paddy. But to get the pitiful gazes off of Livy was important at the moment. Even though she knew Paddy wouldn't believe her. Then suddenly Tommy stood up awkwardly with his plate in hand. He looked to Livy with the feeling of empathy in them.

"I'll help clean up." He grunted and picked up her plate on the way to the kitchen. Olivia looked up at him and for the third time today she was dumbfounded. Tommy never offered to help clean up which came as a surprise to Livy. She quickly stood up too grabbing Paddy's silverware and plate. He looked shocked as well but Livy didn't dwell on it as she followed Tommy into the kitchen. He began washing the dishes and Livy cleaned out the rest of the casserole then put it in the fridge for Tommy and Paddy later. She walked up to the sink and started drying the dishes Tommy left on the counter as he continued to wash them.

"Thanks." She muttered and smiled softly.

"Don't mention it." He grumbled a reply and they continued to clean in silence.

"You know you don't seem like the type of guy who would just enter a tournament for money." Olivia observed after the long moment of silence.

"What makes you say that?" He asked and Olivia was pleased at his attempt for normal conversation.

"I don't know, you don't seem very materialistic." Olivia stated firmly as she turned to look up at him. "I think you'd be able to survive on your own you are a Marine after all." Livy pointed out and Tommy stiffened.

"Did Paddy tell you that?" Tommy asked roughly causing Olivia to flinch at his tone.

"No," She said slowly. "I saw your tattoo." Livy explained and pointed at his arm that was covered by the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Siemper Fidelis, if I'm not mistaken most Marines have that."

"How did you-?" He began to ask but was interrupted by Livy.

"I used to know someone with the same one." Olivia smiled sadly as she collected the dishes as put them back in the cupboard where they belonged.

"Used too?"

"People change Tommy, sometimes for the better and sometime for the worse. When they change for the worse people tend to stay away from them and their fucked up problems because we're hurt and angry." Olivia thought this through over and over again in her head. "We have that in common Tommy." She smiled ruefully up at the fighter.

"You don't know me." Tommy growled which caused Olivia to giggle at him and looked away.

"You're probably right." Livy shrugged. "What the hell do I know. I mean it's not like we haven't had the same experiences. You're a marine after all and the only way I can say that I relate to that is the fact that my brother was a marine too." Olivia looked back up at Tommy only to fall into the intensity of his hazel eyes. She hadn't realize how close he was standing next to her. Livy took a step back and released a long breath that she had been holding.

"He- he was?" Tommy asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah he was, unfortunately." Livy shook her head. Tommy didn't respond but he understood. He had seen what would happen if you were separated from a loved on. Husband and wife or brother and sister it didn't matter. It was the thought you may never see that person you care for again. Something Tommy had experienced with losing his mother. It was obvious that Livy cared for her brother. It was something Tommy didn't have with his. Hugging was uncharacteristic of Tommy but he pulled the college student into his arms much to her surprise. She was tense at first but quickly sunk into the warmth of his arms. Olivia breathed in his musky scent and quickly felt at ease. Like everything was going to be okay that Danny would return home. Olivia felt tears form in her eyes at how hard it must use been for Tommy to portray any sort of emotion at all. She was touched by his comfort. It wasn't until the booming sound of Paddy Conlon's voice did they jump apart in surprise.

"Once you two finished get in here I need to talk to you both." Paddy yelled from the living room. Olivia speed walked from the kitchen into the living room with Tommy following behind. She didn't once look at Tommy even if was just a hug it was the only sort of physical contact she had with him. But Livy knew she wanted more than that. "Yes Paddy?" She questioned as she plopped down into a chair by Paddy. Tommy decided to stay standing awkwardly shuffling his feet as he waited to learn what Paddy had to say.

"I've been thinkin' and since you're about to graduate. I wondered if you wanted to be Tommy's Physical therapist at Sparta?" Paddy asked as he folded up the newspaper in his hands.

Livy sat dumbfounded at his words. Apart of her wanted to jump for joy at a new job but the other part of her was screaming no.

"A job?" She questioned. "But I have no experience."

"Most post-graduates have no experience am I right?" Paddy retorted.

"Well yes but-," Livy began. "You saying you don't want to help Tommy?"

"No, I'm just-," Olivia started again. "Then what's the problem?" Paddy asked. Livy was befuddled as she looked between Paddy and Tommy in confusion. Tommy just shrugged while Paddy looked determined to get an answer out of her.

"Well, n-no there is none but what makes you think he needs my services?" Olivia questioned as he tried to stay professional about this.

"You never know." Paddy grumbled as he glanced at his youngest son from the corner of his eye.

"Wouldn't you want a Professional with actual experience with Physical therapy." Livy stated as more of a fact than question.

"I'm offering you a job Livy, you're supposed to take it." Paddy let out a deep throaty chuckle. "I'll be paying yah."

"Paddy that really isn't necess-," Olivia started to protest but Tommy cut in.

"Pop she obviously don't want to do it stop tryin' to force her into it." Tommy growled at his father.

"I never said that." Olivia's eyes narrowed, offended by his assumptions.

"But you were thinkin' it." Tommy retorted.

"What if I was thinking I would I accept his offer?" Olivia questioned with a smirk as she stood up from her seat. Even if Tommy was ten times bigger and built like a tank she wasn't going to let him bully her around.

"I'll do it Paddy but you don't have to pay me." Livy finally said to Paddy even if she was staring at Tommy. When she noticed Paddy start to protest she interrupted him before he could begin.

"Think of it as an internship." Olivia shrugged.

"Great!" Paddy's rough voice boomed with excitement.

"I'll be sure to get you an extra ticket. We leave for New Jersey in seven weeks."

"Sounds good." Livy smiled down at the old man as he started on the arrangements while Tommy just sneered and walked out the front door. Olivia grinned as he walked away like they had just fought a battle that she had won. She didn't understand what was wrong with the two of them. First they were getting along like civil people then it was back to square one. It was unsettling but Livy did not let it get to her. It just made the relationship between the two even more jarring. It was one step closer than two steps back, it was like the closer she got to him the more he would push her away,

Once they had all the arrangements settled and Livy was comfortable with the fact that she was going all the way to Atlantic City. She said her goodbyes to Paddy while slipping on her coat to walk back to her house. She opened the front door to see Tommy sitting on the steps. Livy squared her shoulders and walked down the steps. She stood by where he sat as she tried to make herself look bigger, it wasn't working.

"Now you'll have to stretch." Olivia grinned at the youngest Conlon and he let out a bark that Livy assumed was a laugh.

"Guess so." Tommy said as he shook his head but their was a smile on his face. That only made Olivia's smile widen.

"I'll be seeing you around, Tommy." Livy stated as she began to walk away.

"Your car fixed?" It wasn't a question but Livy shook her head as if it was.

"No, I don't live far I'm walking home." Olivia stated as she continued towards the street.

"I'm walkin' you home." Tommy muttered as he stood up.

"It's fine Tommy, I don't need a baby sitter." Livy shook her head causing her curly dark waves to tousle at the movement.

"I ain't givin' you the option." Tommy settled and Olivia decided to let it slide.

"What are you some sort of tough guy?" She joked.

"Somethin' like that." He put plainly and Olivia didn't disagree with him.

"You never did tell me why you entered this tournament." She observed. "Was it for all the fame?" He just snorted at that.

"It ain't about that." Tommy didn't elaborate which frustrated her. "You don't understand."

"Then help me too." She sincerely stated as they stopped in the middle of the dark side walk. Her hand held his arm firmly in place and he sighed once they came to a stop.

"I made a promise and I intend on keeping it." Tommy said in such a serious tone that Olivia decided she wasn't going to push for more. She knew he wouldn't continue but Livy was that much closer to cracking Tommy Conlon.

* * *

What do you think is Tommy too Occ? Please review! Or Bane will come to your house and do some serious reckoning.


	5. An Understanding

Hello, sorry for another late update but school has been a pain in the ass. Especially after the finals I just took. College can suck. But since I'm on break I thought I would have another go. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior in any way, shape, or form**.

* * *

The sound of pounding fists against flesh echoed through the room. A strong odor of sweat and competition became a stench in the room, unpleasantly. Mad Dog Grimes kept glancing towards Tommy with the look of vengeance that seemed to dent his face. Tommy was oblivious to the hateful looks he was receiving from the dog and his pack. But even while he ignored his competition the tensity was still there. Even Olivia could see that. It was like the air was denser and there was only quiet whispers among the many. Unlike the actual members of the gym who were using the equipment for a purpose, Olivia studied. She sat in the back of the gym sitting on an unused piece of equipment with her nose stuck in a book trying her best to study for her exam, and failing miserably.

For some unknown reason Paddy decided to drag her to Colt's Gym. Livy wasn't sure if it was to show off his son's fighting skills or incase he got injured. But Olivia doubted it was either since she knew how powerful his punch was and how unlikely it was for Tommy to get hurt. But Livy was there with her eyes constantly slipping from the page in front of her onto Tommy. She never realized how much of a distraction he was. The intensity of his eyes was intriguing. It was like they were set on what he wanted and determined to get it even when it wasn't right in front of him. His muscled flexed with every rippling movement against his opponent. He moved swiftly in the ring with his arms up to guard himself. Paddy was on the outside whispering instructions. Olivia wasn't sure if Tommy was listening or just ignoring his father. He didn't acknowledge him once during his training. Not that it surprised Livy she was only shocked that he let his father train him.

Olivia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the ego-boosted dog with an unattractive Mohawk walk up to her. The young woman's eyes were trained on the Marine. Mad Dog did not like that one bit.

"What are you doin' here sweetheart?" He asked with a sadistic smile that made Olivia's skin crawl.

"Is that any of your business? No. So why don't you go run along to the dog park where all the other bitches are ready and willing to fetch your bone." Olivia replied rudely, she wasn't in the mood for his games. She had more important things to worry about then the hormonal guys of Colts gym.

"That wasn't very nice." He sneered down at where she sat. Olivia wasn't fazed one bit she was used to this kind of treatment from men.

"It wasn't meant to be nice." She stated plainly as she leaned in closer, glaring at the steroid injected man in front of her.

"Hey Grimes back to training!" Colt barked out at him.

He didn't look away from Olivia as his hardened eyes deepened in anger. The look made her suddenly uncomfortable. But she couldn't help herself to what she said next.

"Your masters calling you." She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

Fortunately for Olivia he backed away with his jaw set and his nostrils flaring. She couldn't help but think that wouldn't be the last she saw of him. Livy took a deep breath in and relaxed a little bit before turning back to her studies.

This time her eyes stayed on the page and off trouble. She continued her efforts to study since her Licensed Exam was scheduled days after her graduation. Olivia couldn't believe she was almost finished. It took her four years to become a registered nurse. Then she decided to reach higher and become a Physical Therapist, that took three years. Overall Livy's been in school for seven years with thousands of dollars of owed student loans to prove it. She has been studying since the semester started and was eager to get this test over with. The sooner it was done the better. Olivia was in the middle of attempting to write her notes down from memory when her focus was interrupted.

"You get any closer to that paper you'll go cross-eyed." That familiar voice spoke.

Olivia turned to see Matt sitting behind her with a grin on his face. Livy returned it before setting her book down to greet her friend.

"Your rude comments are making it hard for me to study." She commented.

"If anyone is prepared for that damn test it's you, Livy." Matt held out his fist for her to bump it.

"Thanks Matty." Olivia smiled and bumped his fist.

"That's what I'm here for," He winked. "Speaking of being here, at Colt's gym specifically, what are you doing here?" Matt asked as he gestured towards the books and papers that surrounded her. "I mean I don't know if you know this but, this isn't a library." Olivia laughed at his outlandish question before answering.

"No, I'm just here for the amazing aroma of body odor and that constant sound of someone hitting a punching bag." Livy stated sarcastically.

"Me too." Matt nodded in agreement before they both snickered at each other. "But really why are you here?" He asked professionally probably because his boss was in the room.

Olivia sighed then pointed towards Paddy and his son. They were both in the ring with Paddy wearing gloves and Tommy aiming for his hands.

"They dragged me down here or at least Paddy did." She corrected herself, Tommy didn't care either way.

"Uh, why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because Paddy hired me for assistance." Olivia explained nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal even if it was her first job, she wasn't doing much.

"Looks like you're not doing much assisting." Matt commented.

"Not much to do when the fighter you work for is an animal." She scoffed as they both turned to watch Tommy train for Sparta.

"Yup he's a beast alright." Matt agreed and they both stared at him for a while, it was captivating. "Maybe Stacey was right." He muttered a few minutes later.

Olivia's blue eyes turned to the asian man who stood in front of her with his arms crossed and his eyes calculating. It was like he was trying to figure something out and that made Olivia raise her eyebrows in question.

"About what?" Livy asked as she stood up and began to put her books in her bag.

"You and the uh...marine." Matt said in a teasing tone as he nudged her with his elbow, Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Are we really going to discuss this right now?" Olivia questioned. "I mean this is the type of conversation I have with Stacey." She huffed out a laugh uncomfortably.

"C'mon Livy you can't tell me you don't find him attractive." Matt stated as he pointed towards Tommy as he quickly took down another guy with a single punch. The sight frightened Olivia.

"Are you trying to tell me you find him attractive Matt?" She asked skeptically.

"If I was Stacey, probably, but we're talking about you." He pointed out. "I saw you all puppy eyed like Stacey said before."

Now Olivia was getting annoyed with all this Tommy talk. They were acting like she was some school girl with a crush, she wasn't. She was indifferent about him and the fact that Matt, Stacey, and even Paddy mentioned it made the scenario even more frustrating.

"I am not." Livy gritted her teeth and reached for her books to put them away. She was sick of the same old conversation about Tommy.

"Where are you going?" Matt questioned, not realizing how his words effected her.

"I really need to study so I'm going to go to the library." Olivia said as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay," He replied, unsure on what was wrong.

They said their goodbyes and Matt went off to clean the out the locker rooms while Olivia gathered her things to leave. Her arms were carrying a heavy load of books and papers. She made her way towards the front, dodging people as she passed, until Mad Dog thought it would be amusing to bump into Olivia during her departure.

The books went flying all over the floor and Olivia could not hide the groan that escaped her lips. She looked up at the Dog to see him smirking down at Olivia. Her glare deepened and as he walked away she raised her middle finger up at the fighter.

Bending over to retrieve the fallen books she collected them slowly and ignored the stifling laughs from the members of the gym. Olivia didn't notice Tommy come up from behind her. She was too busy trying to hide the blush behind her dark locks. It wasn't until Livy saw his tattooed arm grabbing some papers off the floor. She looked up to see his hair stuck to his forehead with beads of sweat on his face.

"Thanks." Olivia muttered awkwardly as they gathered her things.

Even while the situation was incredibly cliché Livy couldn't help but feel touched by it. They picked up her things and he handed them to her.

"Why you leavin'?" Tommy asked as she got her things organized in her arms.

She just smiled up at him and blew the strand of hair that was sitting in front of her face.

"I don't think I'm really needed here." She explained as she tried to keep the books balanced. "I think you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself." She smiled at him which he sheepishly returned. "Besides I have a test to study for and Colts isn't exactly the best place to do it." Livy gestured towards Mad Dog who was in the ring jumping around to keep himself pumped up. Tommy just growled as he looked over his shoulder at Grimes.

"Don't worry bout him." Olivia didn't want to know what he meant by that.

"Well, I'm going to the Library." Olivia said as she struggled to keep her books from falling. "Best of luck." As she began to walk away he called out towards her.

"You going to walk all the way there?" Tommy questioned as he wiped his forehead with a towel that was draped across his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She shrugged.

"I'll give you a ride." He grumbled so low Livy almost didn't even hear him.

"You're training Tommy," Livy protested. "You really don't have to do that." But in reality she didn't want to the speculation to increase from her friends. It was becoming unbearable and Tommy's kindness was not helping, she had a hard time saying no.

"I don't mind." Tommy shrugged as he grabbed a stack of books out of Olivia's hands.

"But will Paddy?" She asked as she looked over towards the old man who seemed to be in an argument with Colt.

"He won't notice." Tommy scoffed as he shook his head and walked past her with half of Livy's book.

Olivia followed him out the door with Matt smirking at her like he knew a secret. Livy just rolled her eyes and ignored him as they left Colts gym. Once they got into the car and buckled up they were off to the local library. Tommy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as they sat in comfortable silence.

"You were studying pretty hard in there." Tommy finally broke the silence and Livy looked over at him from the window in surprise.

"You noticed," She raises her eyebrows. "You seemed to be concentrated yourself." Olivia observed.

Tommy didn't reply to that he just continued tapping his fingers. Every now and then Olivia would look away from the window and at him. He would always scratch his nose, bite his lips, and scrunch his eyebrows together as if he was trying to think of something to say.

"If Grimes bothers you anymore, let me know." He finally said and Livy stared at him, dumbfounded.

She let out a humorless laugh and shook her head at him. "I can handle myself."

This time Tommy laughed. "Yeah it sure looked like it in there." His smirk really offended her.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Tommy. I can take care of myself." Olivia tried to make clear, but Tommy didn't look convinced.

"If you say so."

"I know so."

Then there was silence yet again, this time it was uncomfortable. The fact that Tommy saw her as some helpless girl angered her. Olivia could throw a punch, she remembered defending herself against her prom date who got a little too hands on. He ended up with a bloody nose and the blue corsage that did not match her dress.

"You know just because you're some steroid injected robot marine who knocked out Mad Dog does not mean you're all knowing." Olivia finally blurted out.

"I never said-,"

"And just because you helped me that one night does not mean I need to be rescued all the time like Princess Peach." She interrupted him.

"Livy-," Tommy started to say but Olivia cut him off once again.

"I mean you're acting like my brother for gods sake." Livy said it before she could stop herself. But she shook her head again, but this time at herself. "Sorry I'm overreacting." Silence yet again.

"Livy, where is your brother?" Tommy asked.

She looked up to see his brown eyes staring at her. Not in indifference but in concern. Olivia bit her cheek to stop the tears from forming. That's when she noticed that they were parked in front of the library.

"I don't know." She said before grabbing her books and getting out of the car. With Tommy staring at her back in confusion.

* * *

This chapter was really hard to write, I'm just not satisfied with it. I hope Tommy isn't to ooc this time. I also hope Livy isn't a Mary Sue, that's like my biggest pet peeve about a story.

Review! Please and thank you :)


	6. Graduation Woes

It's been awhile, my apologizes two stories at once at the moment. It's been kinda crazy. Anywho hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior in any way, shape, or form**.

* * *

Olivia never imagined she would be at this point in her life after all this time. Finishing school, passing her final tests, and graduating from college seemed very distant from where she first started out. It was a dream that she could never really grasp and Livy was still far from achieving that same dream. She had to pull together a resume and apply for jobs that she may or may not get to have an interview for. It wasn't long ago when Olivia was a freshman in college wasting her time partying and drinking alcohol like water. You never really realize when you've grown out of your adolescence and into an actual adult but standing here in her cap and gown about to receive her diploma, she did.

Standing in a line of students that lead up to the stage Olivia wanted nothing more than for this monstrosity to be over with.

Olivia could see her mom and step dad in the audience with tears in her eyes and a camera in his hands. It brought Livy back to her High School graduation eight years before this very moment. The only difference was her brother was in that vacant spot next to my mother and this time he's not. Livy could just imagine him standing next to their mother with a small grin on his face.

"Olivia Murphy." A voice booming from the speakers brought the young graduate back to reality.

She quickly climbed up the steps to the small stage and walked towards the dean who she had never spoken to in her life. He handed her the small slip of paper and shook her hand in congratulations for her efforts. Olivia was just happy that she didn't fall over on her way back to her seat. Flashes of cameras blinded her eyes as they announced the class of 2011 and they threw their caps into the air.

Olivia received hugs from fellow classmates that she was acquainted with and pats on the backs from old professors.

She eventually pushed her way out of the large crowd that seemed formed after elbowing and shoving people out of her way. Livy eventually found her parents who had big smiles and tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"Oh Livy, I am so proud of you." Her mother cried out and threw her arms around her youngest child. Olivia's step dad John was smiling down at her and kissed his step daughter on the forehead showing clear fatherly affection. "You did good kid."

"Thanks John." Livy held a teary smile on her face. Once she untangled from her mother and wiped the tears off her face she was in a hurry to leave. "Can we go now?" She asked impatiently while her mother scowled in disapproval.

"No, we need pictures!" She exclaimed. "John take one of us together." Her mother quickly dried the tears that were smearing her mascara.

_Only my mother can be sad then happy in a matter of seconds,_ Olivia thought to herself before smiling into the camera with her mother.

The camera flashed and over John's shoulder she saw to seemingly large figures stalk towards them. Livy blinked in surprised once she realized it was Paddy and Tommy Conlon marching towards them with smiles on their faces, well only one was smiling.

"Want me to take a picture of the three of you?" Paddy asked once he was close enough. Olivia didn't even take a second to look at her mother's expression. She already knew her mom would be irritated with Paddy's sudden appearance.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia questioned with a mix of shock and amusement in her voice, particularly towards Tommy. She never thought he'd skip training just for some graduation, Paddy must have put him up to it.

"And miss your graduation?" Paddy scoffed. "Never," He smiled down at Livy

"What about training?" Olivia asked as her eyes moved to Tommy who looked like he didn't want to be here anymore than Livy did and he just shrugged his shoulders, typical.

"Ah, we can miss a day." Paddy waved it off. "Tommy's been workin' day and night gettin' ready for Sparta, I think he can miss one day." There was silence shortly after that was accentuated by her mother's obvious glares towards the old man and Paddy's obliviousness to the entire situation.

"Um, mom you remember Paddy." Olivia intercepted.

"Nice to see you again, Anna." Paddy held out his hand for her to shake. Livy's mother stared at his hand for a moment as if she was contemplating whether she should shake it or not. Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother's displeasure. "Patrick." She replied and gave his hand a good shake. "I've heard you're sober."

"Mother!" Olivia said in exasperation and in embarrassment over her mother's bluntness. Livy looked over at Tommy who had his hands shoved in his pockets with raised eyebrows at Anna's comment and Livy thought he was bad. John just stared between Olivia and her mother with wide eyes, unsure of what to do or say.

"No, it's alright Livy." Paddy said a bit disgruntled. "Yes Anna, I'm almost one thousand days sober." He said with a sense of pride and Olivia nodded with him.

"Hm," was all her mother said as she locked arms with her daughter. "Well that's good."

There was an awkward silence after the empty praises Anna had said to Paddy. Unfortunately for Olivia her step dad decided to break the tension.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" John asked much Olivia's discontent. "On me," He said politely.

"John." Anna muttered distastefully.

"You don't gotta do that." Tommy finally spoke and his low voice was so abrupt that it startled Olivia.

"Nonsense, you'll have to tell me all about Sparta." John smiled and patted Tommy on the back.

The glare Tommy threw at Olivia's step dad made her chuckle and the uncomfortable look John returned made her laugh even harder. Livy's parents were very unaware of Tommy's career choice and she wasn't looking forward to the looks on their faces when they realized he was in the marines.

"Let's go before people think this one starts a fight." Olivia nodded towards the MMA fighter whose lips twitched in amusement.

"One more picture of the three of you." Paddy stopped her before she continued walking.

Livy stood in between her parents as they took the picture with huge smiles on their faces. As Paddy counted down and yelled out cheese Olivia's eyes went to Tommy who stood a few feet behind his father with a tightened jaw as he looked on to her family. There was a twinge of guilt in Livy's stomach as she remembered how his mother died. Watching her happy family must be an uncomfortable memory for him.

Once they separated and departed towards the parking lot. Olivia realized this was going to be a long night.

At the restaurant Olivia was no longer in her cap and gown. She wore a knee length floral dress that she bought for the occasion. They all sat in the back of the restaurant and to Livy's surprise, they were all getting along nicely. John and Paddy were chatting endlessly about Sparta. Anna was being tolerable to everyone as she kept getting refills of her drinks. Tommy only spoke when he was asked a question but for the most part he was quiet. Olivia watched in amusement while she silently ate her ravioli.

She sat next to Tommy who looked uncomfortable and that only made Livy's small smile grow bigger. Anna would shamelessly flirt with the Marine. She would touch his arm and giggle every time he spoke but Tommy was a perfect gentleman. He would answer 'Yes Ma'am' or 'No Ma'am' to every question she asked.

"Oh, Livy you didn't tell me Tommy was such a gentleman." Anna cooed making Tommy blush and Olivia to throw her head back and laugh. Her mother had one too many Bloody Mary's for her liking but Livy wouldn't deny that she found the entire situation entertaining.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Olivia shrugged and threw a smirk at Tommy. The glare he threw back at her only made her laugh harder. Her mother did not seem to catch on to her sarcasm and Tommy's unease.

"You need more men like Tommy in your life sweetie." Anna said thoughtfully and Olivia knew what she was going to say before she said it. She could already feel the blush form on her face and before she could stop her overbearing mother, it was too late. "You two should date."

_Bad Karma_, Olivia thought as she groaned internally at her mother's words.

"I think you've had enough to drink, mother." Olivia said as she leaned over the table and plucked the glass out of her mother's hands.

"Perhaps you're right." Anna fanned her face with her hands. "I'll go freshen up, excuse me." She got up to go to the bathroom. Olivia leaned back in her chair and sighed with relief that it was over. Livy looked over at Tommy who was glaring at her still.

"What?" She asked in exasperation. "I got her to stop didn't I?"

"Only cause she started picking on you." Tommy concluded.

"Hey I've lived with her most of my life." Olivia defended herself. "It's nice to have someone else on the receiving end of her nagging." She smiled at him but he didn't say anything in return. He just looked lost in thought, like he was reliving a memory of a time that was completely different from now. Olivia's had a few of those too but she had a tendency to push them back because remembering hurt and she hated that feeling of a time she couldn't go back to.

"So, tell me." Livy began. "How did Paddy convince you to come to my graduation?" She questioned. The curiosity had been killing her since she first saw him with his hands shoved into his pockets looking almost as miserable as Olivia. "Did he bribe you or did he blackmail you?" Livy joked.

"Does it matter?" He dodged the question, typical.

"I'm just curious." She said nonchalantly and took a sip of her mother's half empty Bloody Mary her blue eyes were still on him as if begging for him to answer the question but of course he didn't.

"Needed the night off is all." Tommy shrugged.

"And you decided to spend your night off with me? I'm flattered." Olivia said with a sarcastic snort before downing the rest of her drink. "This is disgusting I don't know why anyone likes this shit."She pushed the empty glass away from her as she tried to drown out the taste of the tomato juice and mixed alcohol with her diet soda.

"I don't think anyone drinks alcohol for the great taste." Tommy observed.

"I know the reason why." Olivia shook her head.

Olivia wasn't completely naïve when it came to alcohol. She was more than aware with the effects of drinking, and she was once a teenager after all. Livy just couldn't understand why someone could make it an everyday thing. She's dealt with the hangovers, the headaches, and the need for greasy food but drinking so much that you've lost your senses was a vice she would never understand.

Livy has spent far too much time stacking empty beer bottles in a pyramid formation with her older brother while her father was passed out on the couch.

Looking back now she was completely disgusted by the fact that it felt so _normal_. She was accustomed to the scattered remains of empty bottles of alcohol. Livy wondered if Tommy had those same experiences with his father. If he ever tried to balance beer cans on Paddy's head or if his father ever let him have a sip of whisky straight from the bottle.

She glanced over at Paddy who was sitting with John at the bar watching the Stanley Cup finals together, loudly.

"They seem to be getting along nicely." Olivia observed.

"Who woulda thought Pop could make friends." Tommy said sarcastically and Livy's head snapped back over to him with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Paddy has friends." She defended him. "He has several actually." Olivia pointed out.

"You mean the ones from him AA meetings, very promising." He said mockingly and shifted in his seat.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Tommy. Every time they seemed to be getting along one of them always screws it up. This time its Tommy whose holding all the cards.

"Why can't you just give him a chance Tommy?" She questioned. "He's trying really hard and you keep pushing him away." Olivia frowned at him but the Marine just chuckled and sat back in his chair mockingly. "What?"

"I could say that same bout you." He retorted.

"Excuse me?" She said appalled.

"The way you act towards your mother." Tommy explained. "You're cold and you shake it off with sarcasm, I saw it all day." He spoke with resentment in his voice that showed he had no respect for her attitude. Tommy stood up from his chair and pulled his coat on like he was ready to leave, he was leaving. "I would never treat my mother the way you treated yours tonight." He wasn't angry, he was disappointed. "You should act on your own advice before you go giving it."

"Tommy I—,"

"Don't worry about it." He muttered and left Olivia sitting at the table alone with her thoughts and regrets.

* * *

Review PLEASE thanks lovelies


End file.
